regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Theory of Everything 5: Domain/Transcript
(Title card: Theory of Everything 5: Domain) *(The movie starts at somewhere G.U.N. soldiers, and n space. An Emperial Heavy Cruiser is seen, firing at a Resistance Republic Frigate. the Heavy Cruiser does much damage on the Frigate, causing it to stop moving. Scene switches to the frigate's interior) *'Theo': Damn, what the hell are we going to do, the Emperials are already prepared to board this Frigate. *'Surv': We may as well have to evacuate somehow. *(A few UNSC marines, several G.U.N. soldiers, and Sword of Sanghelios Sangheili loaded their weapons as they wait in front of the door) *(The door was busted open, the rebels killed a few Emperials coming from the door, but ended up shot to their death. The Emperials searched the corpses as they are looking for something. A Jiralhanae warlord chieftain, Atriox, appears) *'Atriox': It seems that the Resistance Republic rebels are hiding something. Follow me Emperial Order wearriors, our emperor shall know about this. *(Theo and Surv entered a room as they saw escape pods) *'Theo': Escape pods, we should leave before the Emperial Order bastards find us here. *'Surv': (Locks the door, the door sddenly got banged) We should hurry. *(They got to one of the escape pods as it was about to be launched) *'Atriox': (Breaks the locked door and roars) Hurry, stop that pod before it- (The escape pod was launched out of the Frigate) escapes..... (Roars again) No matter, we already have captured a human rebel. *(Meanwhile with Theo and Surv) *'Theo': Okay, we are heading to planet named Sehak-153. *'Surv': Can you get some information on it? I don't want the same situation with Nate happening to us. *(Flashback starts) *'Nate (flashback)': Alright, arriving on this new planet, and I have no idea what is on here. *(Suddenly, lazers shoot out from behind Nate. A creature jumps onto Nate, and he screams) *(The flashback ends) *'Theo': Good thing we saved Nate from that hostile surkanian from planet Surkania. Anyways, Sehak-153 is one of the planets that have been calmed with cities and other population. *'Surv': Good, that means it must be safe. *'Theo': It has a cross of human population and other creatures. It doesn't hurt to check it out, I guess. *(Theo and Surv land on the planet and get out of the pod) *'Theo': Let's go explore. *'Surv': We still have to be careful, the Empire might know that we're on this planet. *'???': Trust us, you're safe here. *(Theo and Surv turn around) *'???': We're hiding from the Empire as well. Most of this planted has heard about your rebellion. *'Surv': Excuse me, who are you? *'???': I'm a spy. *'Theo': Nice to meet you. I'm Theo, and this is Surv. *'Surv': Nice to meet you. *'Spy': I will take you to the mayor of our capital city. He might be able to get you guys some information. *'Theo': What's the name of your capital city, anyway? *'Surv': I don't really think that matters right now. We could be getting some important information about the Empire that we don't know. *'Theo': We should go then. *(At the city) *'The Mayor': I've tried to form an alliance with other planets, but it seems like we'll need more than that to defeat the Empire. *'Surv': Well, what is it that we need? *'The Mayor': Well, I may need some more stronger resistance for other rebellions against Jul. *(Back at the escape pod, many Emperials along with Decimus can be seen) *'Decimus': That's very impossible for the rebel humans tomescape our wrath, they could be anywhere. *(A Big Grey Rabbid chieftain appears appears) *'Big Grey Rabbid Chieftain': Sir, there are tracks that leads to a colony, those belong to the human rebels. *(A Sangheili Storm zealot appeas) *'Sangeili Storm Zealot': And there are also Sehakian tracks as well. *'Decimus': (Growls) Well let's not just stand there, find them! *(Back at the city) *(The sound of vehicles approaching is heard) *'Theo': Shit! Looks like the Empire found us! *(3 Emperial Scarabs appeared, approaching with many Emperial Phantoms to the cith) *'Spy': Do you have anything that can help you escape? I have to stay on this planet. *'Theo': There has to be a ship somewhere. *'Surv': Well, can't escape out of this door. They've blocked it. *(Theo noticed a vent) *'Theo': But the air vents aren't. *(Later) *(Theo and Surv got to an area where they got to a ship, piloted it and got away from Sehak-153) *'Atriox': (Looks at the ship as it flies away) Grrrr. No matter, we still got some plans to do to plan the invasion of one of the Resistance Republic territory planets, Sukinahk. *(Somewhere on space, an Emperial fleet approaches seen switches to an Emperial Supper Assault Carrier, Wot 'Dewki (A Big Grey Rabbid fleetmaster) can be seen) *'Wot': (Noticed a hologram of a planet) Sukinahk, one of the Resistance Republic territory planets, but not for long. *'Big Grey Rabbid 3': Fleetmaster Wot 'Dewki, we are ready to begin the invasion. *'Wot ': Excellent. Now, all forces, begin the assault! *(On Sukinahk, many cities are seen, people modifying some work and manufacturing their work, scene switches to Sonic and the others) *'Sonic': If we have been able to hae a good defense attack from th Emperial bastards, Sukinahk wouldn't have to fall to Emperial Order. *'Nate': Yeah, but the only problem is that they can easily send in lots of many badass reinforcements if we are nearly winning at first. *'Sonic': We just need to try so we can fight for freedom. *'Nate': Oh wait, i have an incoming transmission from Surv and Theo. *'Surv (on transmission)': Hey men, how are you doing? *'Nate': We're good. How about you? *'Theo (On transmission)': Fine right now, we are already heading to you right away. *'Sonic': You guys aren't on the ship? *'Theo (on transmission)': We just went to a ship minutes ago. *(Later) *(Theo and Surv exited the ship) *'Nate': What happened? You guys are back earlier than we expected. *'Theo': We had a little major situation, but we already manage to escape. *'Surv': We also barely survived the atta- *(Sudenly, the Emperial Order fleet approaches) *'Nate': The Emperial Empire! Quick, we must get o the base. *(The battle begins between the Resistance Republic and the Emperial Order) *'Sonic': Looks like the bastards discovered one of our territory planets. *'Surv': How? We kept it hidden from them! *'Nate': Seems like they- *'Sonic': Guys! It doesn't matter right now, we got a battle to deal with. *'Nate': Alright *(Zack is seen shooting at a few Emperial forces with his Beam Rifle) *(Theo and Surv use the turrets to kill the Emperial Forces) *(3 Emperial Krakens appeared, attacking the Resistance Republic lines) *'Nate': We're being attacked! *(3 Sword Banshees engage the Krakens, attracting the Krakens away from the Resistance Republic lines) *'Nate': Phew...Thank God. *'Theo': Are they gone? *'Nate' No, not yet. The battle still goes on. *(Many Resistance Republic ground support were under assault by Emperial Scarabs) *'Zack': (Holds a communicator) This is Zack, calling to the Resistance Republic secret base, we may need a little back up. *'Sakan': (on communication) Backup is on your way. *(Many Resistance Republic air forces appeared) *'Resistance Republic navigator': All ships, fire at the Emperial Empire! *(The ships of the Resistance Republic and the Emperial Order ships fired at each other, while 3 Redmark AT-AT Walkers and 5 Redmark Scarabs both engage the Emperial Order Scarabs) *'Surv': We seem to be winning! *(Decimus approaches as he kills a few Resistance Republic lines and suddenly, 7 Emperial Super Scarabs appeaed, engaging the Resistance Republic lines) *'Theo': It seems as if you spoke too soon. *'Decimus': All Emperial Order forces! Destroy what's left of the Resistance Republic lines! Make sure all of them are destroyed! *'Theo': Damn it, we have to evacuate our forces. Now! *(The Resistance Republic starts to flee the Emperial Order, some people getting killed in the process) *(On Blackonark, an Emperial Lich approaches, landing on a Forerunner landing pad) *'Atriox': (Approaches from the Lich with Decimus) S uch a battle against the Resistance Republic. *'Decimus': One question though, since when do we learned about theirmsecret planet that kept hold from us? *'Atriox': Rememer that we captured a human rebel. Named Leia? We manage to gather the information, but unfortunately escapes afterwards. *'Decimus': We also may need to speak to our Emperor. *'Atriox': (Approaches to the Black Arm temple's throne chamber as Jul is seen wearsing Field Marshall/Field General like Forerunner armor) My Emperor, Jul Mdama, (Bows down) what is the bidding from now? *'Jul': Well, unfortunately ths Starfire base is still under construction, plus the Resistance Republic forces are capable to fid other more rebellion factions who opposed me, while the other rebellion factions remained to atempt to fight by themselves. *'Atriox': And your point for the holy Starfire plans? *'Jul': Somewhere safe in a Emperial planet, Sakunokia, but I fear that the Resistance Republic may get their filthy heroic hands on it. Make sure that the Resistance Republic rebels woukdn't have a chance to find out about the plans. *'Atriox': Of course my Emperor. (Stands up and about to leave) *'Jul': One more thing. *'Atriox': (Stops and looks at Jul) Yes my Emperor? *'Jul': Make sure you bring me back something...useful. *'Atriox': Hmm... perhaps.. (Leaves) *(With the Resistance Republic fleet) *'Zack': I hope we lost the Emperial Order fleet. *(Suddenly, thousands of Emperial Phaetons appeared, ambushing the Resistance Republic fleet) *'Sakan': IT'S AN AMBUSH! *'Nate': Take cover, everybody! *'Zack': (Activates the defenses, making the fleet's defense systems online, target and destroying a few Phaetons while the remaining Phaetons board the ships) Uh oh, we got boarders! *'Sonic': (attacking the Phaetons) Guys, help us! *(Many Phaetons released many Emperial Order forces) *'Master Chief': (Shoots at a few Emperials) We are going to need some backup here. *'Nate': Where exactly can we get backup? *'Master Chief': (Shoots and kills an Emperial) Somewhere in this ship! *'Sonic': We already have backup coming, don't we? (Points outside) *(More ships are seen to be coming torward the ship) *'Tails': Are you sure those are part of the Resistance Republic? *'Sakan:' They should be by now. These other ships coming to us don't seem to be Emperials. *(The ships start attacking the Empire) *'Zack': They are on our side! *'Sakan:' Amazing. We may have victory for this battle after all. *'Nate': I'd like to think the same, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. We should plan what we're going to do next while those ships help us. *(The Emperial ships retreated) *'Zack': The Emperials might returns with their reinforcements soon, though. *'Nate': Exactly. That's why I said we need a plan. *'Zack': True that. Still, we may need hope, especially for my upcoming offspring ever since I mated with my mom. *'Classic Sonic': I hear the Empire is bringing back the Flying Battery. *'Sonic': Really!? *'Nate': Flying Battery? *'Classic Sonic': It was where Doctor Robotnik kept the animal capsules a while ago. It was also used as his warship. Maybe the Empire is using it again. *'Sonic': If we destroy it, we could be one step closer to defeating the Empire. Someone has to go with him to destroy that thing, while the rest of us hold the rest of the Empire forces back. *'Classic Tails': I'll go. *(A humming sound is heard) *'Nate': That must be it. *'Sonic': Good luck, guys. *'Nate': Good luck to you, too. *(As the humming gets louder, the Flying Battery is seen on camera. Classic Sonic and Classic Tails grab on to the ship, climb up to the top, and get inside.) *'Classic Sonic': Hate to say a rumor, but I heard the Empire would use the ship to capture the animals as either the meat to feast on, or to compose them intro new upgraded Prometheans. *'Classic Tails': They're probably using them for Prometheans. I don't think they're that cruel. *'Classic Sonic': Well then, let's destroy this ship before something bad happens. *'Announcer (on the ship)': INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! *'Classic Sonic': Shit! Where can we destroy this thing? *'Classic Tails': Possibly in one of these big Forerunner tech-like crates. *'Jul (off-screen)': You'll have to get through my robots first! *(with the rest) *'Nate': Now that they're gone, we have to plan for our strategy. *'Knuckles': Well, what do you have in mind? *'Nate': Well, we are the Resistance Republic after all, but the Empire are way too powerful. Which is why I researched their holy weapon, the Starfire Base. *'Sonic': Wait, where did you hear about that? *'Nate': Sometime during the battle of Genesis. Plus, they already got the weapon fully operational. It's size is so big as shit. Obviously as sun-sized, and quite more deadly than the Burnstars. *'Sakan': So, how will we destroy it? *'Nate': Well, this weapon is powered by the main core at it's main reactor level somewhere. Unfortunately, those Emperial jackasses are too smart and replaced these holes with a Forerunner tech-like shield doorway, and the only way to deactivate the shield doorway is by lots of missles, that can expose one of the holes to the core. *'Sonic': Heh. This ship has missiles. *'Nate': Exactly. Apparently, we also may need to take down many of their defenses to have a clear shot. *'Selon': So the Flying Battery can crash into that core. *'Nate': We need nearly perfect timing to have that happen. *'Sonic': I still think we can pull it off. Let's just hope that they're being careful up there on that ship. *(On the Flying Battery, Classic Sonic and Classic Tails are seen fighting the robots) *'Classic Sonic': There has to be a way we can kill whoever's controlling this thing! *'Classic Tails': You keep fighting the robots, I'll get to the pilot level! *'Classic Sonic': You got a good point! *(As Classic Tails reaches to the pilot level, 3 Promethean Knights and a Storm Mgalekgolo can be seen piloting. They suddenly noticed him) *'Classic Tails': That's going to be tricky than I thought. *(Classic Tails starts attacking the robots) *'Classic Tails': (Seen to have them already killed) Okay. (Approaches to a Forerunner console that controls the ship) *'Classic Sonic': (off-screen) Tails! I'm done over here, how about you? *'Classic Tails': I'm at the controls! *'Jul': (On communication) You pathetic fools, you may have took out all of this ship's crew, but I send in some forces to have no choice but to destroy the holy battery, to prevent you from destroying our holy weapon. *(Many Emperial ships along with a few Guardians appeared) *'Classic Sonic': Well, looks like we're doing this the hard way. *(With the rest) *'Tails': Looks like they're destroying the ship themselves. *'Gumball': Surely they'll reach the core first. Come on, we have to destroy the core! *'Sakan': Thats already another problem. (Points at the Emperial fleet already getting the ship nearly destroyed) *'Sonic': No, no, NO, NO! *'Nate': We'll have to destroy it quick! *'Sonic': We also need to get that battery. *(On the Flying Battery) *'Classic Sonic': Can't you make this thing go faster!? *'Classic Tails': I'm trying! *'Classic Sonic': Uh oh! Power core's failing! *(The core is blown up) *'Classic Tails': Come on! Almost there! *'Classic Sonic': We're not gonna make it! The ship's going to blow up! *(Classic Tails puts the ship on auto pilot) *'Classic Tails': Come on! *(Classic Sonic and Classic Tails jump out of the ship) *'Classic Sonic': (He and Classic Tails manage to land on a Redmark Lich as the exploding ship starts to have a collision course, but it got destroyed by the Emperial fleet) Ummmm guys, we have a problem. *'Nate': I know, that may be the bad news. But I have the good news for an alternate route to destroy the Starfire Base. *(Scene switches to the throne chamber at the Black Arm temple) *'Jul': Such a shame. (Sighs) Although we prevent the ship from the collison course to the Starefire Base's holy core, but they already figure out another way to extinguish it. *'Atriox': We tried the best we can but the Resistance Republic continued to proceed their plans. They are the problem, and can try to overthrow us. *'Jul': That is why we prepare stronger reinforcements. And the assault on one of their colonies on Earth. *'Atriox': Yes my Emperor. Also, if I die, may a new apprentice of yours finish my unfinished works. (Leaves) *'Jul': So be it my apprentice. And if you die, your sacrafise will not be forgotten. *(Scene switches back to the Resistance Republic fleet) *'Classic Sonic': Sorry, guys. *'Theo': Don't blame yourself. You couldn't prevent it. *'Nate': They've gotten quite intelligent. *'Sonic': So...about the alternate route plan of yours, Nate..... *'Tails': Mind telling us about it? *'Nate': We may have to enter the Starfire Base and find the core ourselves. *'Theo': That might be the only way. Let's do it. *(They are seen approaching to the Starfire Base) *'Gumball': So how exactly are we going to do this? What's your plan? *'Nate': Once we get inside, we should find some kind of entrance that leads to the core. *(A Promeathean Watcher can be seen spying on them) *(Scene switches to Atriox in the weapons chamber in the Starfire Base holding a Forerunner com) *'Atriox': So they are planning to put an end to the Starfire Base in another way, aren't they? Clever little fools. (Grabs a Gravity Hammer and a Plama Cannon) So be it then, heroes. Die while trying to blow it then. *(Scene switches to the hanger level) *'Sonic': Right, what now? *'Nate': We have to be aware that there can be an ambush. *'Knuckles': I guess we'll have to split up. *(Many Emperials appeared as they attacked the gang) *'Sakan': They always appear at the worst possible time! *'Selon': (Holds a Plasma Riffle and shoots at the Emperials) That's why they have plans for every ambush! *(The gang attack the Emperial forces) *'Selon'; (Stops shooting) Thats all of them. For now. *'Sakan': We have search for a cartographer to find the station's core. *'Sonic': Shouldn't that be easy? I mean, it's already destroyed. *'Selon': Turns out, the core of the Starfire Base was only crippled, but not destroyed yet. There's still time. *'Atriox': (Speaks through the speaking system) The fools may have crippled the core, but yet they planned to have it completely destroyed. Stop them! *'Theo': Right, does anyone know where the core is? *'Sakan': Somehow in the heart, but we need a catographer to discover. *'Rayman': You mean like the one that Sonic and found back at the Burnstar? *'Sakan': Something like that. But we must hurry, still. *(They approached to a catographer) *'Sakan': It's been here the whole time? Well, lets see what it can tell us to get to the core. *'Selon': (Presses a few switches on the cartographer as it shows many levels while some of the other levels lead to the core) Alright, there is obviously so many levels, that we could get lost. But, we just have to be aware of where we are going. *'Sonic': True that. Alright guys, we should go. *(As they approached to another level, they could hear a dark voice) *'???': (Off scene) The heroes are here! *'Zack': What was that? *'Nate': Oh shit, they know what we are doing! *(They saw a Locust Drone growling as he went to hiding) *'Theo': What the shit is that?! *'Sonic': Never seen that alien before. *'Selon': They are Locust! These creatures were recruited since the first day of Empire rule. *(Many Locust Drones appeared as they attacked) *'Sonic': They really don't want us here! *'Nate': Of course not! *(As the gang kept on fighting many Locust Drones, many Wretches also appeared) *'Sakan': Wretches too?! *'Nate': How many other creature the Empire just recruited? *'Sakan': Many. to be exact. *'Sonic': How did they get them so fast!? *'Sakan': That's because this is how they proved themselved to be powerful! *(As the gang killed the hostiles, they proceed to continue to approach to another level) *'Zim': Okay, we should keep on focusing. *(They suddenly noticed a few Locust Honor Guards and many Sangheili Storm Honor Guards guarding a passage way) *'Nate': Dammit! They just kept on coming. *'Sonic': They really don't want us on this ship! *'Tails': Hey, look at that! (Points at a few injured G.U.N troops being dragged by 2 Jiralhanae Storm Minors) What are they going to do to some of our men? *'Sakan': Possibly to compose them into Prometheans, or feast on them as their meat. *(One of the G.U.N troops tried to escape, but a Locust Honor Guard kills him) *'Sakan': Sometimes they would begin to feast on them if the prisoners escaped. *'Nate': We need to find a way to hold all of them off at once! There's no way we can kill them all one by one! *'Sakan': Though it can be possible to- *'Sonic': I know, we could flank them. *'Nate': What do you mean? *'Sonic': Well, see those Wraiths and Phaetons? (Points at the wraiths and phaetons) We can get behind those to sneak. *'Sakan': Could you just do it now? Anything is better than what we're doing now! *'Sonic': (sighs) Fine. (Sneaks as he gets closer to the guards) *'Nate': (whispers) Come on...this better work. *'Sonic': (whispers) Nate, just be patient for fuck sake. (Noticed a Fuel Rod Cannon and used it to kill the guards) *'Theo': So if we destroy the core, will we be done here? *'Nate': Yes. This ship is where the Empire keep their weapons and where they make their army. If we destroy it, the Empire will be done for. *'Tails': Too bad we're not even close to the core level. *'Theo': We might have to split up for that. Some of us will be down here, and some of us will head up to the core. *'Nate': Won't that result in some of us getting killed? *'Sakan': At this point, we need a last resort. *'Selon': The problem is that the Emperor, Jul Mdama, is at Blackonark, so even we destroyed the Starfire Base, the Empire will still be active due to Jul still alive. *'Theo': That's where they fucked up. *'Tails': Huh? What do you mean? *'Theo': The core of this ship in connected to Blackonark, so if we blow up the core, the planet will blow up as well. *'Master Chief': How did you know all this? *'Theo': It was kind of obvious through this whole ordeal. Did you even see the chain connecting the ship to the planet. *'Classic Sonic': Hey, that reminds me of Little Planet back in my homeworld! *'Theo': Exactly. *'Nate': This better work, dude. *'Sakan': Still, we should free the prisoners first. *(Scene switches to Jul in his throne as he hears the whole thing through the communications) *'Jul': Pathetic idea to defeat us, but did give us the opportunity to kill the connection. (Presses a console, broadcasting) All Empire forces on Blackonark, prepare to cut the connection! The Starfire Base is already lost, and evac our forces from the vessel. *(Scene switches to the core as it is shielded, the heroes arrived) *'Nate': No! They're destroying the connection! *'Theo': Destroy it quick! *'Sakan': (Tries to destroy the shield with a Fuel Rod Cannon, but it couldn't work) Blasphemy! We need stronger fire power to hurry! *'Zack': (comes in with a powerful Forerunner flamethrower) Final stretch! This will work! *'Nate': Hurry! The shockwave should destroy the planet! *'Zack': Don't worry, we still have time. (Used the Forerunner flamethrower to destroy the shield and the core, causing the station to vibrate) *'Sonic': (on transmission) Guys, I think we should be heading off this ship now! *'Nate': We're coming back! This has to be the end! *'Theo': Dammit, Nate, why did you say that? Now something bad will happen. *'Nate': For God's sake, let's just get the fuck back to our ships and get the fuck out of here. *(As they got to the ships, thships exited the Starfire Base, the station collapses till it explodes) *'Sakan': Our finest victory is complete, the Emperial Empire is destroyed. *'Selon': Yes indeed my friend, today Jul falls. The holy galaxy is free. *'Zack': (on communication) Uh oh. We got bad news. It couldn't work. *'Sakan': What do you mean?! (Noticed Blackonark is still here) How is this...? *'Selon': Blasphemy! They just killed the connection before the planet was about to explode. *'Zack': I also got some intel about Blackonark. Jul issued a deadly order, he is sending a fleet to America on Earth, taxing the citizens to salvage yet-to-find Forerunner tech, and to kill anyone who objects. *'Nate': Then how the hell will we get on that planet without being detected? *'Sakan': Active camouflage, it always works. *'Selon': Of course. *(At America on Earth) *'Sakan': Okay. we made it to Earth, and we should be able to hurry. *'Sonic': Sorry guys, but how are we gonna destroy Blackonark from here? *'Sakan': I don't think there is a chance for that anymore, but one of my loyal techmasters is creating a weapon designed to kill and absorb what remains of the Empire, it may take time though. *'Nate': Well, they better hurry up on that! *'Selon': No need to rush, there is still time. *'Sonic': What do you mean we have time? They're going to wipe out the entire population with a giant laser missile! How close are they do being done!? *'Tails': We are done! *'Sonic': Perfect. Also, we have to hurry, or else they'll kill everyone to glass America! *(Suddenly, several Empire forces appeared) *'Nate': Guys, you might want to activate it! *(As they were about to activate it, Jul appears as he grabbed it) *'Jul': Not so fast! *'Sonic': Where did you come from!? *'Nate': You were on Blackonark a second ago! *'Jul': Haven't you heard of Warden's similar ability to have more than one body? I too possessed this power to feel, see, and hear through my duplicated bodies as I speak. *'Nate': Since you possessed your own abilities of other similar Forerunner Powers, that means you are- *'Jul': A Forerunner Sangheili! However, whenever one of my duplicate bodies are disolved, anything with them are transported to Blackonark, where my real body is. (Looks at the Empire forces) Do what you want with the heroes, but make sure they don't ruin my next scheme. They may have destroyed the Starfire Base, but this is the new-final beginning. (Evil laughs insanely as his duplicate form disappears with the device) *'Sonic': So apparently they can clone themselves now!? Why didn't they use that earlier!? *'Theo': Well, we need to focus on what they're doing now! *'Sakan': (Fights the Empire forces) Now is not the time to argue, we have a city to save. *'Zack': How will we get rid of them now? This is literally our only chance. *'Nate': We'll have to come up with another way. Zack, you're good at planning things, right? *'Zack': Well, aparently I have one good plan. *'Nate': Then use it! We don't have much time! *'Zack*': Okay, aparently they have to have a communication structure that contacts Jul, so we would be to find a way to infiltrate the facility to force Jul to approach in person. *'Sakan': And how will we pull that off? *'Nate': Are you sure this will work, dude? This is our final chance to defeat the Empire. We can't screw it up. *'Sonic': Well, it's our only hope. *'Nate': For once, you do have a point. *'Zack': We have to get back to space to do this. *(Later, on the gang's spaceship) *'Selon': Alright, we will be approaching to what appears to be a space station near by. Be aware, it's crew are many Emperials and they know what we are doing. *'Sonic': How do they already know our plan? *'Tails': Don't worry, we can still do this. *'Sakan': Once we get to the landing bay, be prepared to get ready to fight. *'Nate': But how will we get to the "destroying the Empire" part? *'Sakan': To make sure that we retrieve the weapon from Jul, otherwise the Resistance Republic is dead. *'Sonic': Nate, calm down. *'Nate': I'm nervous, okay? *'Gumball': Well, being nervous won't help, okay? *'Selon': Alright, we are at the station's docking bay, be ready. *(As the gang's ship reaches the docking bay, Emperial forces are seen holding positions at the windows of the Empire spaceships) *'Zack': Remember, everyone! This is our last chance! *'Nate': In 3...2...1...Now! *(The gang enters the Empire ship and starts attacking the forces) *'Sakan': (while killing many Emperials) We fight for the glory of the Resistance Republic! *'Zack': We're already close to the end! *'Nate': What else do we need to do? We need to destroy something on the ship, right? *'Selon': Maybe so. *(A Promethean Knight Champion eventualy attacks the gang) *'Ashley': Shit! That Knight's armor is too strong in his Champion rank. *'Sonic': That just means we need to defeat him together! *(The entire gang attacks the Knight Champion, but only does a little damage) *'Zack': Keep going! *'Sonic': Let's try shooting this thing in the head! *(The gang shoot at the Knight Champion's helmet, exposing the skull as he screeches) *'Sonic': Just ignore his skull! *(As the gang finally shoot at the Knight Champion's head, he dies as his body turned into ash) *'Rtas': Don't get distracted, we need to find the communication structure that Zack mentioned. *'Rayman': Right! Let's just keep moving. *(They get to another room where several Emperials are executing some rebels at some Forerunner tech-like execution poles) *'Nate': Damn, a lot of references in their culture. Still, we have to disable the communication structure. *'Emperial Executioner #1': Hey! Who the hell are you!? *'Tails': Now's a good time to run! *(The gang starts to run away from the execution room. An alarm starts to go off as they run) *'Announcer': Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Heroes have been spotted inside the ship. All troops, report immediately. *'Sakan': Blasphemy! They already know we were coming for them in the first place! But why must they start a high alert just now? *'Master Chief': That doesn't matter now! Our main focus is to get to the communication center so we can take down Jul! *'Nate': Some of us have to go off by ourselves while the rest fight off the troops. *'Tails': And there's a horde of them coming already. *(Tails points to a large group of Empire Sentinels, Promethians, and Floods) *'Theo': (raises his hand) I can go with Zack. *'Zack': Thanks, Theo. *'Nate': Alright, you two, stay safe. *(Zack and Theo nod, and then run off. The gang continues to fight the Empire forces.) Category:Transcripts